Flash (ability)
.]] '''Flash' is a recurring spell and ability that tends to adversely affect Accuracy. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Flash is an enemy ability that can be used by Evil Eyes. It inflicts Blind and Paralysis on a single ally. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Flash is a Ninjutsu spell, which can be used by Gekkou and Zangetsu. It inflicts Blind to all enemies, and costs 7 MP to use. Gekkou learns it at level 15, while Zangetsu learns it at level 11. Final Fantasy V Flash is a Blue Magic spell that inflicts the Blind status effect on all enemies for 7 MP. A Blue Mage may learn this spell from the Headstone, Crew Dust, Ramuh, Neon, Gilgamesh, Necrophobe, Azulmagia, Orukat, Parthenope, and Stone Mask enemies. In order to learn it from the Headstone enemy, the player must give it MP first for it to use the spell. The player may utilize this ability by catching and releasing a Headstone, Ushabti, or Crew Dust. Final Fantasy VI Flash is one of Edgar's Tools abilities. It deals non-elemental magical damage and inflicts Blind. It has a spell power of 42 and its Hit Rate is 128. It's also unblockable and ignores Split Damage. Final Fantasy VII In ''Final Fantasy VII, Flash is a Command Materia that consists of a multi-target instant KO attack. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Flash is an enemy ability used by Genesis in the final battle with Zack. It acts similar to an upgraded Firaga spell, sending out glowing orange-yellow projectiles in a spread pattern, dealing heavy magical damage to Zack. Genesis also uses an attack similar to Flash to attack Sephiroth in a cutscene. Final Fantasy XI Flash is a White Magic spell available to Paladins and White Mages that inflicts a special status similar to Blindness that lasts up to twelve seconds if completely unresisted (the status is also known as Flash). Flash generates a large amount of enmity for the caster, so it is a useful tool for a Paladin to gain the enemy's attention. Conversely, White Mages often avoid casting Flash to keep their Enmity levels as low as possible. Flash is based on the Divine Magic skill, unlike Blind (which is based on Enfeebling Magic skill). *Normal monsters have the ability to resist Flash, although this is extremely rare. *Stacks with Blind. *Does not overwrite itself. If the target is already flashed it will fail to take effect. *Generates a significant amount of Enmity. *Automatons with a Flashbulb equipped can use an ability with the same effect, which cannot be reflected or absorbed by shadows. *This status effect cannot be removed by Blindna, but can be removed by Erase, Esuna, or Healing Waltz. Final Fantasy XII Flash is an enemy ability that inflicts Blind on the entire party. Final Fantasy XIV Flash is a Gladiator ability that raises enmity. With the Enhanced Flash trait it regains its familiar ability to Blind enemies. Enhanced Flash II changes it to an area of effect attack, while retaining its earlier features. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Flash is an enemy ability used by Ghost and Wraith, which inflicts Blind to all surrounding units. Final Fantasy Legend II Flash is a status inflicting ability that has 15 uses, it also increases a Robot's HP by 9. It inflicts Blnd to one group of enemies. This ability can be used by Byak-Ko, Evil Eye, and Gazer. Final Fantasy Legend III Flash inflict Dark to one enemy. Maitie, Spectrat, Guard, Keeper, and Monitor can use this ability. X-Flash can inflict Fatal to one enemy. Searcher and Alert can use this attack. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Flash appears as a Dark Magic spell and costs 2 AP to cast. The spell inflicts the Blind status on a single foe. Flash can be given to any character by having a Flash Tome in the character's inventory. The spell can only be purchased in Guera and Urbeth for 500 gil. Final Fantasy Dimensions Flash is a level 5 ability of the Ninja class, requiring 115 AP to learn. At the cost of 23 MP, the user will inflict the Blind status on all enemies. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Gallery Category:Final Fantasy XIV Abilities Category:Command Abilities Category:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Abilities Category:Final Fantasy VI Abilities Category:Final Fantasy V Blue Magic Category:Final Fantasy XI Divine Magic Category:Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Dark Magic Category:Enemy Abilities Category:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Enemy Abilities